ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Golza (Ultraman Legacy)
Golza is an ancient Kaiju who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History First Appearance Golza was a Kaiju of ancient legend, a creature who had threatened mankind thousands of years ago, along with his partner in crime, Melba. Both Kaiju had apparently been sealed away long ago by some kind "guardians" of unknown origin. To this day they have never been identified. Golza and Melba remained dormant for many years. However in 2017, the two awakened. People who had heard the legends went around telling people about the two Kaiju, that the end was soon. This caused a general panic, causing the AKDF to have to be sent in to deal with it. However the seemingly insane people starting the panic turned out be right, as both Kaiju subsequently awakened. Normally the AKDF would have been able to anticipate this and prepare for this, but due to the city-wide panic they were left unprepared and unable to deal with the two Kaiju. As such, Golza and Melba were left to rampage unopposed. Eventually the ADKF managed to scramble their forces in order to intercept the two Kaiju before they managed to get out of the Japanese countryside and into a more populated area. Luckily, they succeeded, however Golza and Melba proved to be far to powerful and easily defeated the AKDF. Ultraman Legacy soon appeared to combat the two monsters. Golza and Melba were able to easily beat down on Legacy, Golza with brute strength, and Melba with attacks from above. The two Kaiju mercilessly beat down on the Ultra, seemingly defeating Legacy. However Legacy was saved when Ultraman Sect appeared on the scene. Although the two had been somewhat at odds in the past at this time, the two Ultras understood when the situation called for them to work together. Sect soon began tussling with Melba and Golza while Legacy managed to get his second wind, coming in from behind and attacking the two. The tide of the battle had been turned, and now the two Kaiju, although vicious, were no match for Sect and Legacy. And together the two Ultras put an end to these ancient menaces, Legacy blasting Golza with his beam and Sect blasting Melba with his, ending the battle. Afterwards, Legacy and Sect sat down and talked for a bit. The beginning of the friendship the two would build overtime. During said conversation, Sect mentioned an Ultrawoman he had fallen in love with back on his home planet, before it was destroyed. Little did either Ultra know that the culprit of that atrocious act was nearing Earth...and he wanted Ultraman Sect out of the way.. Fire Golza Golza, although greatly injured, was not killed in his battle with Legacy and Sect, proving him to be much more durable than his late "relative" Melba. Golza remained dormant for a time, until the Crystal Organism somehow found him and took control of the Kaiju, transforming him into Fire Golza. The being began to rampage in Golza's body, wreaking destruction as it went. However the AKDF was quickly sent in to deal with Fire Golza. However, in this form Golza was much more powerful, and easily defeated the AKDF. Ultraman Legacy soon arrived in order to defeat Fire Golza. The two began fighting, and Fire Golza was indeed quite powerful, beating down on Legacy with physical attacks, while also having his beam attacks strengthened. Golza nearly defeated Legacy, picking up the Ultra and smashing him into the ground below. Fire Golza stepped on Legacy before walking off to continue his rampage. However, the Ultra would not be alone in this fight. Much like when Golza first appeared, Ultraman Sect appeared to defeat the Kaiju. Sect battled Fire Golza but he to was unable to defeat the strengthened Kaiju. However while the Ultra and Kaiju were fighting, Legacy had gotten back up, and blasted Fire Golza from behind with his Legacy Beam. Fire Golza only barley survived this attack, and was finally defeated when Sect stabbed the monster through the head with his Sectium Blade. Generation II A second Golza later appeared in the series months after the defeat of the first. Golza II was awakened alongside a second Melba by unknown means, and the two quickly made their way through Japan, destroying all that they came across. The AKDF were shocked that there existed more of Golza and Melba's kind, but nonetheless deployed to combat the two monsters. Like before they were defeated, and Legacy appeared to defeat the two monsters, managing to hold them off for some time. Ultraman Sect then appeared, telepathically communicating to Legacy that these Kaiju had awakened through some other means, as if something woke them up. Believing it to be the work of an alien invader, Sect took to the stars, telling Legacy he believed he could handle the two monsters on his own. Legacy tried his best to fight off the two monsters, but was eventually overpowered by the two beasts. Golza II and Melba II began to mercilessly beat down on Legacy, as the Ultra's color timer began to blink. Luckily however, before the two could fire their projectile attacks to finish Legacy off, another Ultra appeared, one shrouded in light. He blocked the attack and with the last of his strength, defeated both monsters. Legacy looked at this new Ultra, unfamiliar with them. The Ultra shared his history with Legacy, revealing that Golza and Melba were a species of Kaiju in a symbiotic relationship with one another, who had been used in a war against the Ultras millions of years ago, with the last of their kind landing on Earth and other planets. Apparently the creatures had been modified and bred to become extremely feral. Legacy remained confused, asking the identity of this strange Ultra, but unfortunately before he could do so, the Ultra faded away, having apparently expended the last of his energies. Confused, Legacy returned to human form to regain his energies, only for Sect to reappear in his own human form, revealing the culprit of Golza II and Melba II's awakening was an Alien Cool. Golza II and Melba II would later be used as components of the monster Five King. Forms - Fire= Fire Golza Golza's more powerful form when he possessed by the Crystal Organism. Abilities *Maximum Ultrasonic Ray (最大超音波光線 Saidai Chō Onpa Kōsen?): Fire Golza can charge and fire an even stronger, red version of his original beam. It is more powerful and also generate large amounts of heat, giving it increased destructive powers *Superheated Heat Ray (超高熱熱線 Chō Kōnetsu Nessen?): Fire Golza can charge energy into his forehead and launch powerful, destructive fireball blasts of molten energy expelled from his forehead. These blasts are powerful enough that they can create large explosions, rivaling his own size, while also killing/destroying weaker opposing kaiju in just one shot and can also be fired in rapid succession. *Burrowing: Fire Golza can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. *Super Strength: Fire Golza's strength has been augmented in this form. He can easily lift thousands of tons of weight, and is even powerful enough to kill weaker kaiju with a simple jab to the stomach or a kick to the ribs. *Armored Plated Skin: Fire Golza is covered in skin as tough as solid steel and can withstand most physical attacks and even take Legacy's Legacy Beam, the beam that almost killed his normal form, and still not being killed despite having already been weakened by attacks from both Ultras. - Generation II= Golza II The second Golza. Abilities *Ultrasonic Ray (超音波光線 Chō Onpa Kōsen?): Golza can charge and then fire a powerful beam of purple energy, charged from his neck and fired from the opening on his forehead. *Burrowing: Golza can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. *Armor Plated Skin: Golza is covered in skin as tough as solid steel, allowing easier conduction through his skin. It is also very durable, as he was able to survive the Legacy Beam. *Heat Absorption: Golza can use his armor plates like solar panels to absorb beam attacks and makes it his own energy, as well as feed on heat, magma, and lava and if he gains enough, he will become stronger and turn into his fire form. This ability was never seen in the series as the Fire Golza was achieved through different means than the original. *Thick Tail: Golza can use his thick tail to whip and bash foes quite effectively. - }} Trivia * Golza, much like his original Tiga incarnation, is the only of the two ancient Kaiju, being himself and Melba, to have a second appearance in the series. * The origin for Golza and by extension Melba given in Golza II's appearance can theoretically explain his appearances in Ultra Galaxy and it's various spinoffs/sequels. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Golza Variations